Ultimo Ulate
'Ultimo Ulate '''is a two-part special series for ''Karakuri Dôji Ultimo, written and drawn by JK. The chapters take place seven years before the main series, when Yamato and his friends were in the fifth grade. The series is noted for being drawn in a more shojo style, and for giving Makoto Sayama and her friends a more major role in the storyline. Chapters *Ultimo Ulate Part I *Ultimo Ulate Part II Characters Yamato Agari 10-year-old Yamato is shown as a typical, yet loud and annoying, kid in Ultimo Ulate and drinks a lot of milk. It is revealed that Yamato transferred to Senjo Academy in the fifth grade because of family circumstances. His crush on Sayama is more apparent than ever, as he refuses to go to the bathroom in Ultimo Ulate Part I because he was talking to her. Also, he forces everybody to partake in the gift exchange in Ultimo Ulate Part II before dinner just because he wanted to pick Sayama's Christmas present as his own. Rune Kodaira Rune, 10-years-old in this series, is the class representative of the fifth grade class in Ultimo Ulate Part I. He is shown to already be close to Yamato from the moment he meets him. He shows this by letting himself being the first one to be tagged in Ultimo Ulate Part II because he'll "always be on Yamato's side". Makoto Sayama 11-year-old Sayama is also the class representative of the fifth grade class, along with Rune. She is still shown with her calm, polite personality, but she can sometimes be seen critisizing Yamato in her inner thoughts, such as in Ultimo Ulate Part I, where after Yamato wets his pants, causing them both to almost get into trouble, she thinks, "But it was all your fault, really. A fifth-grader who wets his pants...?" Kiyose Matsumoto 11-year-old Kiyose is the class librarian of the fifth grade. Her fondness for yaoi is more apparent than ever in Ultimo Ulate. In Ultimo Ulate Part II, she loses a game of tag because she was reading a Boys' Love manga. Akitsu Otake Akitsu, 10-years-old, is drawn much taller than Yamato. Her sour personality is cranked up, as she stabs Yamato with her Kendo sword when he calls her "brawny", and her dislike for Yamato and Oume is more obvious. Hibari Oume 10-year-old Oume is first seen in Ultimo Ulate Part I running away from an angry Akitsu, because she flipped up her skirt. She still has her hyper personality, and she often uses her black belt skills on Yamato after he insults her. K K is only shown in Ultimo Ulate Part II as a 25-year-old slacker. He waits outside Sayama's house to give her his Christmas present, as he apparently is her stalker. This crush started from when he heard her playing the piano in her home, and as a result he took pictures of her while balancing on a telephone pole. Whether this 25-year old's rather disturbing crush on her, an 11-year old girl, carries over or has any effect in Karakuri Dôji Ultimo has yet to be seen. Category:Chapters